Candidates For Deletion Log
This log is for admin ease. It details what pages have been will be marked for deletion and when they will be deleted, to make it easier to keep track of. Users may use this to check what pages might be marked ahead of time so that they can do something about it beforehand. ADMINS PLEASE NOTE: This log must be updated when new pages are marked for deletion. When pages have been deleted, or if they are saved from deletion, please remove them from this list. There may come a time where this log is entirely empty, and that is fine. USERS PLEASE NOTE: A sub-par page will not be saved from being marked as a candidate for deletion if you just edit it slightly. Significant improvements must be made. For pages that are mostly done and just missing a section, smaller edits are permitted and can save a page from deletion. Furthermore, if you see your pages here and you want specific ones deleted now, please let us know by commenting on this page! Pages to be deleted Sorted by date to be deleted 'December 14th' AsteroidTheOwl :Wakusei "Waku" Seikatsu (Mew Planet) :Tsuki Hikari (Mew Moon) :Taiyo Kagayaku (Mew Sun) Cure Crimson :Rose :Francine :JJ Fairyballetprinc :It’s Sparkling! Kaisō’s Power! :Seaweed Hammer :Hagoromo Erika :Elī_Stara :Colourful Mew Mew Fynxfan :Yu Tenjo :Ribbon Mew Mew :Razuberi Murasazumi :Miyuki Yuna Glaceon the magical girl :Yuki Hinami Kiyomichan820 :Ren Mizushima LucyBalletPrincess :Akino Kanon :Akagi Chieri :Aino Mayu :Hoshimiya Aorta :Asami Hayakawa :Yuna Hayakawa :Moonlight Mew Mew :Karin Hoshimiya :Miyuki Sakuma :Rainbow Mew :Tomato Nakamura :Mikoto Kohinata :Happy Mew Mew :Yayoi Himamori :Starlight Abortion Mew Mew :Colour Mew Mew :Rainbow Mew Mew :Asahina Emiru :Mixels Mew Mew :Constellation☆Mew Mew :HSMM Gallery :BFB Mew Mew :Hayami Mikan :Tachibana Sakura :Sakura Midorikawa :Cherry Bomb :Periodic Elements Mew Mew :Roma Sakurada :Himawari High School :Nordic Mew Mew :Gem Mew Mew :Sapphire Kisaragi :The Start of a new day! :Asahina Yuna :Morikawa Corifurawā :Mikan Kemuri Ny'jai Hanson / Sailor Potato :Strawburri Nao :Aino Miyumi :Alaska Mew Mew Tiffany-chan123 :Shokora Tsukino Toonking1985 :Untitled Tokyo Mew Mew/King Kong Crossover Pages to be marked List of users in need of alert and pages in need of categorization. General is for users who have pages in danger right now, but whose pages have not yet been categorized because all their stuff has not been sifted through yet. The months listed under General are dates that pages will be marked when that month comes. If any users have been added here by mistake or an admin has made a clerical error, another admin may fix it. 'General' CureMew~SWEET :La Perfect Mew Mew Dheliavambong :Makiling Mew Mew Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Soon to Be Developments from Haruna Japanesenerd247 :Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! Episodes :Tokyo Mew Mew: Le Creme! :Macaron Yamamoto KiraKira-Chan :Transformations (CGMM) :Tora Rinko Mew Amelia :Space Tail Mew Mew :Mew Mew Power (Fan-re-dub) Mysticallyme :Lyra Rosenthal Pandora910 :Ume Makino Princess Mew :Zenas Ishimatsu :Zeke Ishimatsu :Yuu Koboyashi :Yuri Hajime :Yu :Yokai Mew Mew :Yamatonokami Yasusada :Yandere Mew Mews :Travis :Touken Mew Mew :Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time :The Emotion-Mews :Tamashiro Emika :Supernatural Mews Adventure! :Suni Junior High :Suites 卐 Mew Mew :Usagi :Song :Snow Star Dormitory :Shoya Mew Mew :Shefu Mew Mew :Shefu Mew Mew Weapon :Shefu Mew Mew Recipes :Set Ume :Seiza Mew Mews :Salad :Sakura Academy :Sake :Safaia Kumomura :Royalty Mew Mew :Royalty Mew Mews :RPG Mew Mew :RWBY Mew Mew :RWBY Mew Mew Weapons :Rylan :Ryunosuke Akutagawa :Riza Otani :Ringo Morikawa :Ringo Kitsuki :Ricky :Rice :Rei :Raijingushefu Culinary Academy :Rachel Scott :Pudding :Phact :Peter Uzumaki :Ogai Mori :Noriko Mokuzaiko :Noriko Mew Mew Items and Weapons :Nomura Utako :Niko :Nicole Oshinuma :Neko :Nationality Mew Mews :Nashi Midorisakura :Nana :Mǎxì tuán Mew Mew Gallery :Momo Natsushima :Momo Akibara :Mochi Hanayama :Mini Verse Mew Mews :Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte :Min-Min High :Midori Isami :Mew Mews Raising Project :Mew Mew Raising Project Episodes :Mew Mew Raising Project :Mew Duels Mew Mew :Mew Academy :Laelia Malla :Lamb (Sub-par) :List of Fantasy Life Mew Episodes :Liv :Love Mew Mew :Majipan Kitsuki :Maid (Sub-par) :Madoka Sammy Mouse :Mew Mew Power: Apprentice 'January, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Momose Asami :South America Mew Mew Princess Mew :Ume Osoreko :Sora Hoshiyama :Sharibetsu Kobiritsui :Seasonal Mew Mews :Seasonal Mew Mew Gallery :Seasonal Mew Mew 'February, 2020' AutumnBrownLeaf :Mizuno Aya Fairyballetprinc :Sasakibara Karin :Sasakibara Gonta :Sasakibara Mirai Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Mew Mew Le France~ :Pear Haruzono :Mew Mew Le France~ Episodes (Sub-par) :Tropica Mew Mew :Starlight☆Mew Mew Ninadinacaliente :Lucious Mew Mew Princess Mew :Strawberry Susannah Chan :Miyuki Asuno 'March, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Chai Aino :DJ Mew Mew :World Changer :Eggplant Rifle :Element⭐️Mew Mew :Kabocha Asahina :Matsuda Ringo Princess Mew :Oreo Cookie :Monster Rancher Mew Mew :Milk 'April, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Cookie Run Mew Mew :Fumiya Hoshizora :Kuwa Kurokawa :Nanaki Mew Mews PomPomGirl57 :Smoothie Blitz Mew Mew Power Episodes Princess Mew :Walker Katakure :Shōgaimono Academy :Ryokucha Kurōbāyama :No Series Mew Transformation :No Series Mew Galley :Nanaki Mew Mew Gallery :Nanaki Mew Mew :Monster Mew Mews 'May, 2020' BlueRandomOne :Vega Mew Mew TheRobotBeeHive :Poutine 'June, 2020' 'July, 2020 Dream234 :Max Power Mew Mew 'August, 2020' Hikaruyami-having fun* :Mia Cimmar 'September, 2020' MissFortunateGenius :Let's go Club Mew Mew! Admin Notes * 12/7: ''Added pages from O to Z from the incomplete pages category. If I've missed any, feel free to add them. Will sift through the rest of the category a little bit each day. Hoping to clear this all up by new years latest. -Annika *12/8: Category:Site maintenance